Most Likely To Become A Villain
by ArjunaRose
Summary: Warren receives the 'Most Likely To Become A Villain' yearbook award and Kat notices how much the title bothers him. Determined to set things right, Kat changes Warren's award right before it's printing. When Warren finds out, he is determined to find out who did it with only a month left before they graduate. But Kat doesn't want to be found. What will happen now? (Oneshot)


**A/N:** It's complete! Finally! This story has taken far too long to complete with all the interruptions. Life and College ar crazy,but I hope you all enjoy this as my apology for not being able to post much with my dvd player and laptop broken.

Please review to let me know what you think. Personally I like it, but I may have horrible taste. Hopefully that isn't the case, but I won't know if you don't tell me. Let me know what you liked, didn't, possibly loved or may unfortunaly hate about this story, so I can improve. All reviews are appreciated and I thank any and all of you in advance for your time. Also let me know if you have any questions, for I may have left out something important. If I did, I'll try to edit it in so as to not confuse other readers as much as I did you. Thank you.

This has yet to be edited by my beautiful beta reader Av23, but hopefully you can still make it out alright.

k, enough of my with the story! :)

* * *

 _ **Blurb**_

The yearbook awards have been announced, with Warren receiving 'Most Likely To Become A Villain'. Kat notices how much the title affects Warren, even though he claims he's not bothered. Determined to set things right, Kat breaks into the room the yearbook committee is using for printing and changes Warren's award. When Warren finds out, he is determined to find out who did it. With only a month left of school before they graduate, Warren sets out to find the mystery person. But Kat doesn't want to be found.

 _ **'Most Likely To Become A Villain'**_

"It's out! It's out! Kat, it's finally out!" Vivian, my best friend of four years, practically screams into my ears as she frantically shakes me. Of course, I know what she is going on about since it's all she has spoken about for the last week or so. The results of our Awards for our yearbook must finally be announced for it's the only thing that can make Vivian like this at the moment, since there's currently no new album or movie that I can possibly think of that she can be yelling about into my rapidly deafening ears. Without explaining herself, she moves her hands down to my left wrist and pulls me, making me almost drop my bag in the process, and drags me through the building, towards a massive crowd. Pushing her way though, she shoves me in front of her and points directly at her photo, as if I couldn't make out her bright red hair in any kind of crowd for myself.

"Looky! Looky! Looky!" She shouts, jumping up and down, using my shoulders as leverage to propel herself higher. Glancing downwards, I see the bold text announcing ' _Most likely to take over the world_ ' and I crack up laughing because it's so true. I was even the one to suggest it to the rest of the yearbook committee that Kat is on since they can't have anything to do with their own award. With how hyper and controlling she is, how can she not?

"Did you see yours?" She asks reminding me that everyone in our year, including the sidekicks, are on the list spanning across the entire notice board. Looking around, it takes me a while and I have to start looking alphabetically before I finally spot it. My school photo back from when I still had my hair dyed blond, unlike my natural light brown hair now. With my stupid glasses on, I can barely recognise myself since my hair and glasses hid most of my olive skin and blurred out my brown eyes, almost turning them black. Casting my eyes downward, I spot the bold text under my photo and name.

' _Most annoying power_ '. I stare at it for a few seconds before letting out a loud scream.

"What the hell?! Did you do this Vivian?" I demand as I turn around only to see her smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Run." I growl at her and she does so, laughing her head off all the while. Sighing, I go to walk away when a stray comment catches my attention.

"Warren's going to go nuts when he sees this." A girl in purple says as she stares at the board. Following her line of sight I spot Warren Peace's photo. His dark brown hair covering most of his face, but his dark brown eyes staring clearly off of the paper. My heart skips a beat at just seeing his picture. Curiously my eyes travel downward, past his name and to the text below where they freeze in shock.

I don't know how long I'm staring at it, all I know is that when I finally manage to look away, I feel a radiating heat next to me and hear the faintest of growls. My heart rate picks up upon noticing that Warren is standing right next to me. "That's gotta hurt." The girl mutters to him, but he surprises both of us when he brushes it off.

"I was expecting it. It doesn't really bother me, Magenta." The girl, Magenta, his girlfriend I presume, glances at him disbelieving, but doesn't comment further. Together, they leave. Glancing back down at the text, I frown.

' _Most likely to become a Villain_ '.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

Later that day, I can't help but notice, as I stare at him from my desk behind his in Mad Science, that Warren isn't behaving like usual. He's more tense and going off at the simplest of things. Like when my lab partner, Jerry, accidentally drops a key part of our shrink ray and asks Warren to pick it up for him. Warren ends up igniting himself and yelling at Jerry to pick it up himself. It doesn't help when Jerry makes a snide comment under his breath about Warren already being a Villain, that I'm pretty sure Warren catches, since the next thing I know our project is up in flames. I'm just glad Mr. Medula has seen me make a shrink ray before or else I would still be stuck in class with Jerry, redoing the project.

As it is, I'm walking down the corridor when I overhear Penny giggling to two of her clones about the yearbook awards. Apparently, she somehow managed to get ' _Most Handy Super Power_ '. Far better than my ' _Most Annoying Super Power_ ', but that's what you get for being best friends with someone on the yearbook committee. Especially when you use your power to annoy them, I concede, remembering a particular incident that resulted in Vivian tackle hugging Lash. Not that he really minded. I follow behind the trio of Penny's, trying to ignore her gossiping with herself, when a particular comment catches my attention.

"Can you believe Peace got the award for ' _Most Likely To Become A Villain_ '?" Penny Number One giggles.

"Who else would get an award like that? Everyone knows he's going to turn out just like his father." Penny Number Two says, loud enough for most of the people in the corridor to hear, Penny's Number One and Three laughing along. You have no idea just how much I want to go up to her right then and there and slap her across the face, if only I knew which one was the real one. It doesn't help that several passers-by laugh along with her. But I hold strong and stand my ground, not wanting to gain detention with only a month to go of school.

Honestly, I have no idea what the big deal is. It's just a stupid award in the yearbook. It's not like there's actual trophies or anything more tangible than a piece of paper that I'm pretty sure Warren can incinerate in less than one second flat. Yet everyone is going crazy about it, making Warren's last month at Sky High a living nightmare.

It's then that I notice him on the far left side, partially hidden by his locker door. His face may be hidden, but I can still see the whites of his knuckles as he clenches his locker tighter. I have no doubt in my mind that he heard that. Quietly, I watch as the hallway empties into the cafeteria, but Warren just stands there, quietly facing the inside of his locker. It's not until I'm sure that we are alone that he slams his locker door closed before punching it in anger. I'm not sure if he notices me or not at first, but I make sure he doesn't see me then as I power up and stand still. He turns his head to face me, but frowns in confusion upon finding nothing. Staying silent, I watch as he turns and leaves for the cafeteria. Once I'm sure he is out of hearing range, I creep up to his locker and place my hand lightly on it, running my fingers over the indentation left by his fist. He may have said it doesn't bother him, but I hate watching him prove otherwise. Strengthening my resolve, I stand up straight and storm into the cafeteria, in search of the one person who can help me set things right.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

"That's it. I can't let this happen." I say, slamming my tray onto the table in front of Vivian and our three other friends, Jina, Rodger and Seth. Three out of four of them look up at me in confusion. But not Vivian. Somehow she just knows what I am talking about and it may or may not have to do with the fact that she is a strong Telepath and my best friend.

"I can get you in, but Coach Boomer goes around checking on everything before he starts the printing every year." Vivian says in possibly the most serious tone of voice I have heard her speak in a long time.

"Great. After school today. I'll meet you in the locker room after 'Save The Citizen'." Vivian nods her head while the other three try to figure out what we are talking about. But before they can ask, Vivian is already swiftly changing the topic of conversation.

"I hope I don't get picked again today. My nails are still healing from last time." I laugh at that and pretty soon Jina, Rodger and Seth let go of our strange conversation in favor of trying to predict who will be chosen for 'Safe The Citizen' next.

As it turns out, Vivian isn't chosen. I am. Together, paired up with Seth, we manage to hold off the Heroes for a total of two and a half minutes before Seth messes up and traps me in his force field long enough for one of the Heroes to grab the citizen and end the game. Needless to say, I am yelling at him for the better half of the next match until I finally feel like he has apologised enough.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

Vivian and I take our time in the change room, just talking about anything that comes to mind until the room is empty. We are about to leave, believing that the halls must be fairly clear now with everyone running off to their bus', until Jina walks back in. Or more like marches in, with her heels clicking against the floor, one hand on her swaying hips, blond curly hair bouncing with each step and blue eyes staring directly at us looking determined. I take a deep breath before letting it out, knowing that we have a fight on our hands with Jina's headstrong personality.

"Seth and Rodger are insisting that they help you two out with whatever scheme you have going on and I personally agree with them. Let us in, Kat." She demands, standing directly in my path. I look to my side at Vivian, unsure as to what to do. They are our best friends and only mean well, but the plan won't work with all of us and I'm not entirely sure Rodger will even agree with what we intend to do. Vivian shakes her head and I let my shoulders sag, not wanting to deny Jina incase it starts another fight between us, but knowing it's the only way.

"I'm sorry, Jina. The plan won't work with so many people and I can't take the risk of us all getting in trouble. It's already risky enough with just the two of us." I say to Jina, hoping that she will understand and I watch as her expression turns to a thoughtful one. At least that's a good sign, but I don't think Jina's ready to give up yet. I turn back to Kat, giving her a pleading look. I can't do this on my own.

"JJ, we're most likely going to get in trouble for this and we all know that you and Seth can't risk a detention this late in the year." Vivian says using the nickname that only she can get away with addressing her as. Jina loses her determined look and trades it for one of worry.

"I guess you're right. I just hate that we can't do anything to help. Will you at least let us in on what your plan is?" She asks, trying to meet us somewhere in the middle, but I shake my head, not knowing if I can trust Rodger not to try to stop us in some way because of some stupid vendetta he has against Warren that started Freshman year. Jina groans in defeat and storms out, looking as perfect as she did walking in. She just has something about her that screams 'Heiress'.

A deep sigh leaves my lips and I feel Vivian's hand pat me on the shoulder. Looking over to her, she nods her head to the side, signaling for us to go. She leads the way and I follow only a step behind. Walking out of the change rooms we pass by our three friends as Jina shakes her head at them, telling them that they can't come with us. Rodger accepts it easily enough, although annoyed, but Seth looks hurt. I send him a sorrowful look quickly, hoping that he will understand, and keep on walking in the complete opposite direction of our bus.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

Vivian only stops us once when Principal Powers is about to walk by since she is using her power to sense where everyone is. She abruptly turns around and drops her bag, letting everything spill out. Following her lead, I drop down and start picking up everything with her. "Hurry up girls or you'll miss your bus and have to catch the late one." I hear Principal Powers say as she walks by. I don't bother looking up, but I see Vivian do so and nod her head smiling. She rolls her eyes once the principal is out of sight and just shoves everything into her bag, standing up and continuing on her way. Vivian can be a pretty good actor when the situation demands it, unlike the nervous wreck I become. I stand up, brushing off the dust from my skirt and follow her once more.

Walking normally, we pass by several empty classrooms and even a bathroom until we are standing outside an unremarkable door that only a small fraction of the school is aware of. Those people being either staff, students in the Yearbook committee or their friends. The sound of jingling metal reaches my ears as I watch Vivian pull out her keys from her pocket and select the right one. Sliding it into the doorknob, she turns it, opening the door with a loud squeak. I pause and frantically look down the hall, waiting for someone to come rushing down it, yelling at us, but it never comes. Instead I hear Kat clear her throat and when I look back over to her I feel stupid. Of course Vivian would know if anyone is coming well before me with her power stretching well over a mile in every direction. Shaking my head, I step forward into the room and close the door behind me. Once we are in complete darkness I freeze, completely forgetting before about my fear of the dark. Thankfully, before the fear can really set in, I see a small light switch on. It's faint at first, only a small blue ring of light accompanied by a low mechanical ringing sound, but soon the room is covered in a faint glow, originating from the screen of a computer flickering to life. The room is deathly silent except for our faint breathing, the low ringing of the computer and random tapping as Vivian types her login and password and brings up the document containing the school yearbook. Vivian smirks as I watch her in fascination. She scrolls through page after page until she suddenly stops on the Senior Awards and zooms in on one in particular, turning to me.

"Would you like the honor?" She asks me, stepping back and motioning at the keyboard. Nodding my head, I walk forward with determination until I'm face to face with the computer screen. A pair of brown eyes stare back at me from the screen, making my heartbeat speed up, but I try to ignore them as my eyes focus on the now empty space just below the man's name. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I begin typing the words I have been mulling over for the last few hours. But just as I finish typing it, Vivian jumps up in surprise. "Shit. Boomer!" She whispers, grabbing the mouse and moving it quickly up into the top corner of the screen and making the computer go to sleep. "Of course he chooses now to change his mind about when to check on this room."

A noise at the door catches my attention and I turn to see it opening. Quickly reacting, I power up, knowing that Vivian's presence won't be questioned much, but mine will since I'm not meant to be in here. Stepping back, I move into a corner of the room, hoping that no one will accidentally bump into me. Vivian turns to greet Coach Boomer as he walks into the room, switching on the light as he does so.

"I thought I saw a light coming from this room." He says upon seeing Vivian. "What are you doing here, Miss. Scarlet?" Boomer asks, eyeing the computer in front of her.

"I forgot my book in here." Vivian lies with complete conviction that I'm envious of.

"And that's why you're in here in the dark with Miss. Evers powered up behind you?" He asks, nodding his head in my direction. Bowing my head in defeat, I power down, revealing myself to him. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to spot one of my students, even powered up, Miss. Evers?" I look anywhere, but at him, knowing it's true. Coach Boomer may be a lot of things, but he does take pride in knowing each and every one of his students and their powers. Even the Sidekicks. Though he doesn't treat them as well as the Heroes, he does still take his time to find out what exactly they can do with their powers in the outside world later on during their first year.

"Sorry, Coach Boomer." I say, truly sorry since he is my favorite teacher, while Vivian stands there, twiddling with her thumbs like she always does when she's nervous.

"So what are you really doing here? Changing your Yearbook photo or something? There's always one." Vivian and I stand still, watching him move around the room.

"An award, yes, but not ours." I confess piquing his curiosity. He moves over to us, waking the computer and awakening it to see Warren Peace's photo with the new text underneath. Cursor still blinking at the end.

"Well, this is surprising. I wouldn't have picked either of you two as people who interfere with others lives." We both look down in shame, but I can't help wanting to stand by my actions.

"I couldn't stand by and just watch everyone make life hell for Warren. He's not a bad guy and he doesn't deserve it." My words have him turning to stare at me in curiosity, as though trying to solve a puzzle that I somehow brought forth.

"For once I agree with you, Miss. Evers." I look up in shock while Vivian gives him a confused stare at his quiet admission. "But still, you are breaking school rules, so I have to give you two detention, tomorrow after school." Vivian looks down once more while I close my eyes, hoping against all sense that Coach Boomer won't change what we have done. "Now get going. I need to start printing these before tomorrow." My eyes open wide, looking at him. Pleading with him.

"Please don't change it back, Coach Boomer. He doesn't deserve all the negative attention." My voice cracking a little.

"Change what? From what I can see, everything here is as it should be." Seeing a small smile grace his features, a large one adorns mine and I frantically nod my head, grabbing Vivian's hand and running out of there.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

The next day I walk down the hall towards my locker, the smile from yesterday still on my face as I await the arrival of my four friends who catch a different bus to me. A loud familiar yell from down the hall, grabs my attention, and I spot three out of four of my friends standing together, joking about one thing or another. Walking up to them, I'm greeted with a round of hugs, and curious faces.

"So how did it go?" Seth asks, getting straight to the point, confusing me at first with my foggy mind taking a while to catch up.

"Your secret mission with Vivian, yesterday." Jina supplies me at seeing my confusion.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that, Kat." Rodger laugh's.

"You'll find out when the yearbooks come out. Of that I promise." They frown at not being told, especially Jina, who seems to be taking it personally.

"I just don't want someone overhearing and getting us in trouble before they are released." I admit, hoping to placate them until they finally receive their copy of the yearbook. I can't tell if it does or not because I'm abruptly falling to the floor, a heavy familiar weight on my body, keeping me in place. It's wriggling movements, massive amounts of bright red hair in my face and hyper giggle tell me that it's Vivian who's on top of me. "Well good morning to you to, Vivian." I struggle to say, still underneath her, and she wonders why I power up when I can to avoid this? With the help of Seth and Rodger, Vivian is finally pulled off of me, a massive grin plastered on her face and I am able to stand once more.

"The Yearbooks come out after our first class!" She squeals in my ear, making them ring, as she jumps up and down.

"I'm surprised you aren't already carrying one around with you." Rodger jokes and she sends a glare at him in response. Her glare suddenly turns into a pout as she turns back to Seth and I.

"We aren't allowed to this year. Stupid people last year ruined it for all of us after making a fake one and posting it all around the school. They've been keeping it under lock and key this year." She grumbles before grabbing my arm and stalking off to our first class, dragging me along.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

Vivian is excused ten minutes early, for the yearbook, and she leaves, skipping while waving at me. I roll my eyes at her, slightly jealous that she is able to walk out of this lecture before the homework is assigned. Sinking down lower into my seat, I turn my eyes to a familiar head of dark brown hair across the classroom, a single red streak of hair catching my attention, as I pretend to listen to the rest of Mrs. Drill's 'fascinating' lecture on underground water mains and the consequences for destroying or damaging them in a battle.

By the time I finally get out of class there is already an uproar spreading throughout the hall. I look around at various clumps of people crowding around, staring at something I can only assume are copies of the yearbook, pointing out unknown things and creating the latest gossip. I wonder how many people have seen our changes yet? Squeezing through a particularly rowdy group, I manage to make it to the epicentre of it all. Two tables with a familiar face behind one along with dozens of boxes, filled with yearbooks, most likely. I watch Seniors grabbing their copy and other years hanging around to either try to snatch theirs early or simply to have a look over the shoulder of a senior holding one before waving to Vivian when she spots me, smiling and handing my copy over to me.

"You should really have a look at page 27, I think you'll find it really... eye opening." She winks, waving goodbye and attending to someone else. Managing to wedge out of there, I fight my way through the crowded hallways and to class, just in time for the bell to ring.

As I walk into my second class I notice not many people are actually paying attention to the instructions written on the board, or even attending for that matter, instead choosing to read the yearbook. In fact, almost half the class is missing for most of the lesson, only some of them trickling in, all with a copy of the infamous book clutched in their hands as the class goes on. As curious as I am about the yearbook myself, I'm already failing this class, so I can't afford to not do the work today. But due to all of the hype, my class, and probably most of the senior classes, are held back for a few minutes to make sure everything is covered for the day. When we are finally allowed to leave for lunch, the hallways are so cram packed with students it's hard to get to our lockers, let alone the cafeteria, which it wouldn't surprise me to find it almost void of elder students right now, since only seniors are allowed to grab their copy until the end of lunch.

Finally managing to weasel my way through the crowd and into the cafeteria, I find that it is in fact, nearly empty, except for the few clumps of people surrounding random tables, all peering at something in the middle of them. As I take my seat at our usual lunch table, I'm alone. Jina, Seth and Rodger must still be trapped in that horde of teenagers, I figure. Well, Rodger is probably trapped… Jina and Seth, on the other hand, would be in their element, gossiping about anything and everything they can gather.

Taking a mouthful of pudding, I open my copy of the yearbook to page 27, curious as to what Vivian meant, but when I finally see the page, my eyes open wide in shock and I almost drop my spoon full of pudding. Page 27 is a page fully dedicated to the most anticipated couple, but my mind can't seem to comprehend what I am currently seeing. There, massively printed and taking over half of the first page, is a single photo of two people I thought I knew completely. Sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree trunk is Seth, shaggy, light brown hair, shining blue eyes, and a cute little smile as he gazes at the figure in his lap, while playing with the short, oh-so-familiar black hair of Rodger, whose green eyes are closed in content as he simply lays there. They look cute, I do admit, but why am I only just now finding out about this? Searching the page, I lightly skip over a few small pictures of the couple together, to find out more information. Stopping abruptly at a small amount of text in the top right hand corner.

"Secretly dating since the end of last year?!" I yell, finally dropping the spoon and letting it crash onto the tray and splatter over everything. Too focused on the page in front of me, I don't notice the several heads that turn to me with strange looks. Why didn't they tell me?! They know I would support them, what with my elder sister, Charlotte, having a girlfriend herself for several years now. Oh they are so dead for keeping this from me. All these thoughts pass by me as I storm out of the cafeteria with only my bag and yearbook with me, leaving the tray of food on the table, uneaten. I always knew the two of them were closer to each other than us, but I never expected Rodger to like men as well. Not after he dated Penny in freshman year and Freeze girl mere months later, followed by several other females. It wasn't like Rodger to stick with one girl for more than two months, so him dating Seth for around five months now is noteworthy. I'm surprised they managed to hide it so well from Jina and I... or did Jina already know? In a way, I hope not. I really don't want to be the only one they thought they couldn't trust with this kind of news.

As I pass by the yearbook stands once more in my search for Seth and Rodger, I notice the purple covered girl from yesterday grabbing a copy herself. Confused since I didn't think juniors could get theirs yet, I squeeze my way through the crowd, purposely walking closer to her on my way. My efforts are rewarded as I hear her mutter under her breath, "Warren better thank me for this." Warren's lucky to have a girlfriend who cares about him, I think, exiting the horde of students and taking a large breath of semi fresh air before continuing to look for two of my closest friends.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

Will, Layla, Zack, Eithan and Warren sit at their usual table, looking around the cafeteria, confused about the louder than usual commotion and people randomly staring at Warren, more often than they are used to. Warren tries to ignore it, choosing to simply stare down at the book in his hands instead. Unfortunately for him, the others are still looking around, confused as to everyone else's interest in their eldest friend.

A large smile lights up Zack's face as Magenta walks into the cafeteria and straight to their table. "Here, since you refuse to get it yourself." Magenta says, slamming a large book in front of Warren, startling the rest of the table, who look at at Magenta in confusion.

"I told you I don't want it." Warren growls, shoving the offending yearbook away from him, not even glancing away from what he is reading.

"Well tough." Magenta rolls her eyes, taking a seat next to him and Zack, who wraps an arm around her waist, before shoving it back in front of him. Warren doesn't say another word, choosing to simply ignore everything around him yet again.

Will reaches over across the table and grabs it, sliding the yearbook towards him and opening it to the first page. Layla, Eithan and Zack flipping through the yearbook with him. Laughing and pointing out things at random intervals. Magenta and Warren choosing to ignore the commotion and continuing to eat, or in Warren's case, read since he never ate the food here, until Layla lets out a strange ghasp that gains their attention. She points towards a small photo of a familiar face and they all look on, unblinking brown eyes staring back at them.

Warren stares at his own face in shock and disbelief, now understanding the ruckus and constant stares he has received all day as he reads the text below.

' _Most likely to prove everyone wrong_ '.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

"Did you hear? Peace is trying to find out who altered the yearbook." Seth announces the next day, taking a seat in between Rodger and I. His words startling me as panic begins to spread through my body.

"What?!" I squeak, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Relax, Kat. It's not like we're going to tell him it was you." He reassures me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, slightly easing the panic. I'm still slightly miffed at him not trusting me enough to tell me and Jina about his and Rodger's romance, but the one armed hug does help calm me down a little.

"Yeah, don't worry, Kat. We have your back. If you don't want him to know, he won't find out from us." Jinan announces, being a strong believer that we did the right thing, even if she is a little annoyed that she couldn't help.

"I still don't see why you did it. It's not true, what you wrote." Rodger mumbles, sitting down next to Seth with his tray of food, opposite Jina, who glares at him. "No matter what you say, he's still going to become a villain." Seth nudges Rodger at seeing my annoyance, but it's not what makes him call out in pain. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asks, glaring at Jina who hit him over the head at the same time.

"Stop being such an ass, Rodger." He shrugs, taking a bite out of his Hero sandwich and ignoring Jina's glare. Although Jina and him may still be at odds for him not telling her about his and Seth's relationship, I'm glad that it's now out in the open. After managing to find Seth and Rodger yesterday, with the help of Jina, we had a talk, or in Jina and Rodger's case, a shouting match, Seth finally apologised, admitting that he asked Rodger to keep it a secret, scared of how we would react to two of our friends dating each other. In Jina's and my opinion, it was stupid, but at least now it's over and the two can finally be themselves around us again.

A few minutes later, Vivian shows up, tray in hand as she takes a seat on the other side of Jina, opposite me. "You really shouldn't say such things, Rodger." She reprimands him and I watch in amusement as his face turns a light shade of pink. His strange admiration for Vivian no secret, especially to her with her powers. Personally, I have no idea how she manages to keep all these secrets to herself. I know I couldn't if I had that many of them bombarding me every second of every day. "If you really don't want Warren to find out, then you better get to Coach Boomer before he does, Kat. He's already starting to think along that line."

I shoot up, out of my seat, forgetting all of my belongings and run out of the cafeteria, turning a sharp right running for the staff room situated next to the cafeteria. I'm panting already as I reach the staff room door, ignoring the stares from the still fairly crowded hallway as the last few stragglers collect their copy of the year book. Knocking on the door, I take a large breath of air before slowly letting it go, to calm my nerves.

"You can come in, Miss. Evers." I hear Mr. Medula's voice call from the other side of the door, his low level telepathy scaring me sometimes. Vivian knowing all my secrets is scary enough as it is, without him being inside my head too.

Walking in, I find Coach Boomer alone with Mr. Medula in the staff room. He's sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, and talking to Mr. Medula before he looks over to me, curiously.

"Excuse me, Coach Boomer. Can I talk to you quickly?" I ask eyeing Mr. Medula, hoping to keep this conversation private.

"I already know about your little stunt in the yearbook printing room Miss. Evers. What you have to say to Coach Boomer you can say to myself as well." He says calmly. I blush at the fact that I forgot about the high possibility that he already read Coach Boomer's mind before I even arrived. Embarrassed because he already knows what I'm going to say, or more ask, and the reason why, I hesitantly speak up.

"Well, um... It's just that..." I feel a little lost, unsure as to how to word this exactly.

"Get on with it Miss. Evers." Coach Boomer demands, looking bored.

"Please don't tell Warren that it was Vivian and I who changed the yearbook!" I say quickly, looking directly into his every, pleadingly.

"You're saying that you believe Mr. Peace will ask me?" He asks confused. I just nod my head. "Why don't you want him to know? Usually people love to take the credit for what they have done, especially Heroes." I simply blush, praying that I don't actually have to explain it to him.

"I believe she does not want Mr. Peace to find out who did it, but rather just appreciate the fact that someone did." Mr. Medula says taking the attention away from me and I send him a thankful look. Coach Boomer nods his head, apparently understanding and believing him.

"Alright, I won't say anything. Now go along." He says, shooing me with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Thank you." I smile relieved, before turning around and quickly exit the room, leaving Coach Boomer and Mr. Medula to converse alone.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

That day, on the bus ride home, Vivian tells me about Warren talking to Coach Boomer and the man giving Warren a clue. I could have cursed out loud at that moment, as I glare out of the window, annoyed at Coach Boomer's cheek. Apparently he told Warren that it was two girls, one on the committee, the other in all of his classes. The last part making me start to panic yet again. Apart from Penny and Seth's twin sister Erica, I'm the only girl in all his classes. At this realisation I'm beyond annoyed at coach boomer and praying like crazy that Warren won't figure it out. Thankfully I sit behind him in two, across the classroom, at the back in three others and the last one involves using our powers, so I'm invisible for most of that class. Hopefully that will be enough to stop him from figuring it all out.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

Three weeks of avoidance goes past and I'm starting to believe I will make it through the rest of the last week without Warren finding out. With over half of the school following Warren's progress, I've been able to tell how close he is to figuring it out and what I've had to do to evade his suspicion. Apparently he kicked Penny off of the list of possible suspects before she could even be suggested. Her indignant face at hearing about it apparently had Jina laughing throughout that class and into lunch as she retold the story to us, making the entire table laugh along with her for the rest of lunch.

So far two people have already walked up to me, asking if I was the one to do it. Honestly I panicked for a few seconds before Rodger surprisingly came to my rescue. They believed him when he said it wasn't me, saying that I'm simply not someone who meddles in personal affairs and everybody knows it. Heck, I stayed quiet during the huge fight between Rodger and Warren in freshman year, only moving over to Rodger once it was over to make sure he was alright, unlike Vivian and Seth who had to hold back Jina from jumping into the middle of the fight, "That's Jina's forte," he said. The next thing I knew, everyone was suspecting Jina, even though she only has one class with him. Her retraction was brilliant though, as she soaked up all of the attention, revealing in it even.

It was only on the Wednesday of last week that I even bumped into Warren. I had missed my bus thanks to an irritated Vivian who was trying to convince me to just tell him already, for having the thoughts of everyone around her being on Warren and his quest was apparently too annoying for her poor, manipulative heart to handle. She kept me back just long enough to make me miss my bus, while she simply jumped onto hers, leaving me to wonder around the school for an hour, waiting for the late bus to arrive and pick up everyone left in the school. Apparently 'everyone' consisted of a hand full of juniors with detention, a small geeky freshman girl who looked to be having difficulty with the sheer amount of books she was carrying, some precariously on the edge, as though about to fall, with no bag on her back, which I guessed was the reason for her carrying everything and being late, myself and one annoyed looking pyro standing by himself, away from the rest of the late crowd.

I noticed Mr. Medula walking by, with his blue cold-fusion powered jetpack on, probably on his way home, before he spotted us and walked over to me, gesturing for Warren to follow. Confused, I stayed quiet as everyone watched over us curiously. "Ah, Miss. Evers, Mr. Peace, glad I could catch up to at least you two. I won't be here for the rest of the week. There's an emergency meeting of all the world's best minds taking place in Europe, so that project on Death Rays won't be due until Monday. Please pass it on to the rest of the class for me." He finished, and I watched as Warren's face grew confused.

"You're a senior?" He asked, looking at me, as though only just then seeing me for the first time, which is probably, unfortunately, the case.

"Senior? From what I understand, Miss. Evers is in every one of your classes Mr. Peace. I know that she can make herself look transparent, but even I didn't think you never take in your surroundings Mr. Peace." Mr. Medula said betraying me. Warren didn't say anything, choosing to stare at me in confusion as Mr. Medula continued, "We'll I'd best be leaving now. Don't want to be late." He said before turning around. My glare on his back as he walked away with a grin on his face, sending annoyed and betrayed messages to him via his telepathic abilities that I knew he could hear.

"We're in all the same classes?" Warren asked, sending a shivers down my spine, his eyes meeting mine for the first time. I didn't know what to do or say other than try my hardest to deny it all. I shook my head, knowing that he would be able to tell that I was lying if I spoke. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember where he had seen me before and if I was telling the truth. Thankfully, it looked like my ability to go by in life unnoticed, even without powering up, came in handy then, for he didn't seem to be able to place me in every class in his head. I doubted he could really even place me in one if it wasn't for that traitorous Mad Science teacher. "What's your name then?" I stared at him in shock that he even wanted to know, but I couldn't deny his only request of me, even if I had wanted to.

"Kathrin." I pretty much mumbled, but he still somehow managed to catch it.

"Well, Kathrin Evers, I guess I'll see you in Mad Science tomorrow then." He says, walking onto the bus that I didn't even notice arrive and taking a seat randomly in the middle. My blush was bright and impossible not to notice, but I tried to ignore it as I climbed on board and sat at the front, trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes burning into the back of my head the entire ride home.

The next day, I could see him in every class as he walked in searching the crowd for me. I let him see me in the first three, but I powered up in hero tactics and power training, amusing Jina in the first one and successfully passing the test in the second. It's only in my last class that I had no choice, but to reveal myself. Warren walked up to me when he entered and asked me something surprising.

"Do you know who did it?" I stared at him in shock at first, before realising that he wasn't actually accusing me, but rather asking for my help. It looked as though he was about to say something more, but I interrupted him, knowing that I'd best say it as fast as I could so as to keep the lie as hidden as possible.

"No, but whoever did it probably changed it because they knew you didn't like it and because they don't believe that you're really a Villain. It's stupid for anyone to think you are, really." He was staring at me, shocked at first before he did something surprising. He smiled, even if it was barely noticeable. "Have you asked Magenta?" He grew confused at my words, but brushed them off, replying before I could even question his reaction.

"Apparently whoever did it is in all of my classes. That's why I was so shocked when Mr. Medula said you were, but you're not in my Hero Tactics or my power training class, so I know it wasn't you." I let out a breath of relief at his works, listening as he continued on, "The only possible choice now is Erica and she flat out denied it. So either Coach Boomer has set me up on a wild goose chase or she's lying. I just don't know what one." I could tell his was frustrated, and it confused me beyond comprehension.

"Well, does it really matter? Whoever did it probably doesn't want you to know, either because they don't want to be thanked or because they are too scared of how you will react... Or both." It felt strange speaking in third person, but at least this way I didn't feel like I was lying and Warren wouldn't get suspicious.

"It does to me." He muttered before leaving. I just sat there feeling bad that I couldn't tell him it was me, for I was scared that he would see right through me and realise my feelings for him. I hadn't met his eyes since that first time, for I knew he would be able to tell then and I didn't want to make it awkward for him, since he has a girlfriend who might take it the wrong way. At least, that's what I believed.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

"For god's sake, he doesn't have a girlfriend, Kat!" Vivian yells one day, fed up with my obvious avoidance of Warren. The last few days I have been powering up more than often to avoid suspicion from Warren, but unfortunately my constant powering up in my Hero Tactics class is annoying the teacher. I've already received a detention once from it, even after trying to use the excuse of practicing for the final exam in Power Training. I'm just glad Warren was out of the classroom when Mrs. Cunnings finally went off at me in front of the entire class. Needless to say, I had to power down for the rest of the class, handing behind Jina when Warren liked back inside the classroom only a few seconds later.

"But, Magenta..." I start, sure that there is at least something going on with the two of them.

"Is going out with Zack. The glow worm." She interrupts, finishing off my sentence in a way I never thought possible.

"Oh." I stand there, quiet and unsure now as I stare at her still tense form, "Doesn't change the fact that I'm way out of his league."

Vivian deflates and stares at me with a pitying expression. I don't want her pity, I already do it enough myself. She utters a single question that confuses me more than I really like to admit because the answer is blatantly obvious. At least, I think it is.

"Do you even see yourself, Kat?"

 **XXxxoxxXX**

Vivian threatens to tell Warren after three and a half weeks, but I manage to stop her after getting down on my knees and begging her not to. She knows how humiliating it is for me and how desperate I must be to do that, but it doesn't change the fact that she believes what I'm doing is foolish. She doesn't bring it up anymore though, choosing to help me up instead and to pull me into a hug, letting me cry into her shoulder in relief. All of the stress that this had caused me releasing itself and making me crumble into Vivian's supporting arms.

The second last day of Sky High was surprisingly quiet compared to every other day of the past month. The hype has died down by now with only a few people still speculating about it and even Warren seems to have given up. I still don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, for he looks kind of down, compared to how he has been lately.

Only one more day left now and I won't ever have to worry about warren finding out it was me.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

It's the last day of school and I can tell that Warren is pissed. He's walked by me several times, apparently searching for someone. Who? I don't know yet, but there is no chance it's me even if I have been rapidly powering up whenever he is near. Just in case, I keep on telling myself.

Powered up. During my first class with Vivian, I ask her if she knows why and she looks around, seemingly worried before finally whispering back to me.

"He knows it was you."

"What? How?" I yell, gaining the entire class' attention.

"Miss. Evers, please sit back down." Teacher. I blush, catching Warren's angry eyes and turning back away, quickly sitting down, powering up once more and appearing to fade out of existence. He continues to class once more even though he knows no one is really paying any attention.

"Coach Boomer." Is all she has to whisper for me to understand it all completely. Coach Boomer must be meddling with the pitiful lives of his students once more. So much for him being my favorite teacher. "Just confront him, Kat. He already knows it was you. If things don't pan out at least it's the last day. After today you'll never have to see him again." She begs, leaning closer to me.

"I don't know." I mutter, too scared to really think about it logically.

"Just give him a chance." She says before storming off in frustration, only a second before the bell rings. Standing up quickly, I grab my books and running out of the room, still powered up and bumping into someone on the way through the door and past them. A frustrate sigh leaving the person's lips as they continue walking.

 **XXxxoxxXX**

I'm rushing through the hallways, towards the gym, desperately trying to make it there before it's too late. Vivian had annoyingly forgotten to grab the notes for her speech she is to give during the graduation ceremony and made me run back to her locker to grab them. I have them with me now, but I'm not sure if I'm going to make it back in time for her speech, when I blindly collide with a solid body as I turn around the last corner. Dropping the note cue cards, I almost curse, not bothering to check who it is I bumped into until they finally speak up.

"There you are. I'm sick of all these games. Why are you avoiding me?" Warren's deep voice startles me, and I look up to see him glaring at me.

I can't look him in the eye for fear of him seeing the truth in my eyes, and it just angers him more. He spins me around, placing both hands on either side of my head against the wall behind me, pinning me there. The close proximity scaring me a little as my heart begins to pick up its pace. It gets so fast and loud that I'm sure he must be able to hear it, but all he does is sigh in frustration.

"I just wanted to thank you, Kathrin." He admits, startling me with his use of my name. He wants to thank me? The thought confusing me. "That and find out why you did it." I begin to panic now, knowing that I can't tell him. He'll know I like him if I say a thing, so I avert my eyes, but he takes it the wrong way not that I can blame him for it with the way I'm acting. "If you're really that scared of me, then why?!" He demands, slamming his palm against the locker behind me, making me flinch at the sudden loud noise in my ear.

"I'm not scared of you." I whisper, creating a silence that starts to stretch. I can tell he doesn't believe me, but I want him to, more than anything at the moment. Taking a deep breath, I try to explain myself to him, now that I don't have much of a choice and no escape rout. "I just don't like how everyone treats you. They all think that you're going to turn out just like your dad," My voice starts to raise and I turn to look at him directly, not taking in his surprised expression, "but they don't even bother to try to see you the way I do. I've seen how you try to hide how much it affects you and how much you don't want to turn out like him, but all everyone seems to do is just make it worse. You're not bad. You're a hero and they are all too blind to see it." But when it's over I realise that I'm staring directly into his eyes and my blush returns tenfold. I power up scared of how he will react now that he knows and I watch him react.

He frowns, blindly grabbing my head and finding my lips with his fingers. I let out a gasp as they gently brush over my bottom lip, parting them. I can see him growing frustrated once more as he begins to lean in close to me. My lip quivers and my heart rate picks up. I don't understand why he is touching me like this, and why his eyes are looking at me in that way when he can't even see me. It doesn't make sense for him to get this close to me if he is just going to say thank you or tell me that I'm wrong or I shouldn't have done it.

"Let me see you." He whispers lowly, sending shivers down my spine and making me hesitate. "Please." The pleading look in his eyes making me drop my guard and I realise I can't say no to them, no matter how dangerous I think it is to do as he says. Slowly, I power down, leaving my head for last, wanting to postpone the moment he sees my affection for him for as long as possible. But eventually he has to see, and when he does I watch as his eyes widen before they quickly look down at my shaking form, then back up. For a second I see something flicker in them, before they are far too close for me to make out anymore. My eyes widen in shock as his lips descend upon mine and I melt. We pull apart and he whispers, "Thank you."


End file.
